


Beautiful Enough to Love

by thosekidswhohuntmonsters



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 10:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thosekidswhohuntmonsters/pseuds/thosekidswhohuntmonsters
Summary: Thanks to Thor and his weird Asgardian liquor the entire team is getting drunk tonight. As the team begins to lose their inhibitions, it’s much harder to hide the feelings they’ve kept secret for so long. Even Steve Rogers is feeling the effects of liquid courage, but maybe it’s just what the readers always dreamed of.





	Beautiful Enough to Love

Bucky smirked while turning to Steve, “I think someone’s hijacked your favorite jacket”. Following Bucky’s head nod and looking up from their current game of pool, Steve found himself looking toward you. 

There you were, hiking up the oversized sleeves of his jacket and gripping your hands around mjolnir. Steve smiled as he watched his jacket nearly engulf you, a stark contrast between your short black dress otherwise hugging your curves. 

“It looks good on her”, Steve said while smirking right back at his best friend. Bucky raised one of his eyebrows, normally Steve wasn’t this cheery. He began to think it wasn’t just the weird liquor Thor had brought that was making Steve feel this way. 

Steve realized the only two people watching you were him and Thor, and he’d only hoped it weren’t for the same reasons. Thor stood behind you, grinning at you as if you were some puppy. 

Thor had moved mjolnir to sit upon a table near the bar, making things somewhat secluded for you both. The rest of the team had been staggered around the room, everyone giving eachother their own privacy. If Steve hadn’t caught on, he wouldn’t have even noticed your little private party.

You looked over your shoulder to Thor, and winked at him daringly. The liquor you’d drank making you feel brave enough to taunt the god. Bending forward you made sure your grip was tight, “So if I lift this thing I get a crown or something? Ooo, or do I get a day named after me!! Or a planet?”. 

You started to laugh softly at your own jokes, the liquor of course making you view yourself as your very own John Mulaney. Thor crossed his arms over his chest, and you tried to ignore the fact that it made his muscles looking a thousand times bigger. 

“If you lift this thing, Mjolnir by the way, you’ll be my future queen”. 

Steve felt butterflies in his stomach, were you both flirting? He wouldn’t have been surprised if Thor had suddenly set his sights on you. Steve was only worried about you returning the favor. 

“Make sure the crown is big”, you teased before beginning to get to work. Flipping your hair over your shoulder you made sure your feet were planted. Letting out a breath you bent your knees and began to pull back. 

Between your high heels, Tony’s slippery floor, and how much strength you’d just used you went flying back. Thor moved quickly to catch you, letting you fall back into his chest. He chuckled to himself, “You’re quite drunk lady (y/n)”. 

“Yeah and also the new ruler of Asgard” you said while holding mjolnir. Thor had been so quick to catch you that he hadn’t paid full attention to why you had fallen. He’d realized that you hadn’t expected to be able to lift mjolnir so easily, and all the extra force you’d used had sent you flying back. 

Thor’s eyes widened, but he wasn’t fully surprised. From all the recent time he’d spent on Earth, and with the team, Thor had quickly learned that you were one of the good ones. Not to mention how easily you got along with Loki, which spoke volumes in and of itself. 

After getting back up on your feet properly you quickly handed mjolnir back to Thor. With a mischievous grin you said, “Ohh lets keep this one a secret until the next mission, then everyone will be like WAIT WHATTT? (Y/N) IS THE CHOSEN ONE? And it’ll be sooo good. I bet it’ll make Tony so jealous”. 

With your recent fall you felt your drunkness hitting you even harder. Thor patted your shoulder, “I’m sure Loki would approve of that prank (y/n). But I do have to ask, you’re dismissing being the future queen of Asgard that quickly?”. 

You placed a hand over your heart, Thor starting to look more like one of Loki’s illusions at this point. Speaking through your dizziness you said, “As much as I’d love too, and trust me I’d love to, someone else owns this heart”. 

Thor laughed at your little joke, if anything were to be friendship this were it. Feeling more comfortable Thor whispered, “I think I know who, and he hasn’t taken his eyes off of you all night”. 

All along Thor had guessed your feelings for Steve, and he was just playing along. If there was anyone as good as you on this planet, Thor knew it would be Steve Rogers. 

So being a wingman as Sam called it, Thor was trying to make Steve jealous. Although you being worthy enough to lift mjolnir hadn’t been apart of the plan, it was an added bonus. 

You felt the heat start to rush to your cheeks. Even though you’d wanted nothing more than Steve’s attention, the thought of actually getting it sent shivers down your spine. 

The liquor flowing through your veins made your heart a little louder than your brain. With a smile across your face and butterflies in your stomach, you made your way toward Steve. You’d just been able to lift mjolnir, so what did you have to fear? 

“Hey Barnes and Noble” you said more sloppily than you’d hoped. You were happy both men stopped their game of pool because looking at all the balls moving in different directions was making your head hurt. 

Bucky was insanely amused, “How’s it going doll? You sure look  _ cozy _ ”. He couldn’t resist. He could see that your apparent drunkenness had freed your inhibitions, and he knew this would be fun. Immediately you ran your hands down your body and over the cool leather of the jacket you were wearing. 

With a giggle you stretched your arms out to the sides, “Look it’s so big I have wings!! I’m Sam, except like a thousand times better”. Within one sentence Bucky’s love for you multiplied by ten million. 

Due to the fact that your filter was gone you also added, “And it smells  **_so_ ** good”. You watched as the smirk across Bucky’s lips only grew, whatever you’d said had sure made him happy. 

“Oh really?” he asked while giving Loki a run for his money when it came to mischievous smirks. Bucky was happier than Clint in Big Al's Archery shop or Wade at an all you can eat buffet. You tilted your head to the side, “Buck….. is it yours?”. 

Bucky laughed softly and tilted his head toward Steve, who at the moment was as red as the felt of the pool table. It took you a second or so to piece things together, but both men knew the second you did because you loudly said “OH!”. 

There was a brief silence and then just as loudly you added, “You smell good Steve”. Steve didn’t know who had a more devilish look on their face, you or Bucky. All he could manage was, “I do?”. Bucky laughed, it wasn’t great but it was something. 

Bucky gave him a nudge in the right direction, “How does it look on her punk?”. To say that Steve was rusty would be an understatement, he just needed a push. Steve finally made eye contact, “It looks incredible”. 

You liked your lips, “Looks just as good on you Stevie”. Bucky’s jaw nearly dropped, he wanted to get on his hands and knees and thank Thor for bringing that weird Asgardian liquor. Steve couldn’t help it, his smile quickly turned into a smirk. 

Normally you weren’t like this, you were just as in your head as Steve was. It was another reason why Bucky knew you were both destined for eachother, neither of you could realize just how amazing you were. 

As he looked to Steve he could see a shift had taken place. Where there was once a blush, Steve now had a daring expression. Maybe it was because for once your feelings for Steve weren’t hidden, so he was starting to catch on. 

“You think so doll?” Steve asked cockily. With that Bucky finally felt comfortable enough to leave. Bucky knew that Steve wouldn’t try anything on you, it was against his gentlemen code given how drunk you were, but he’d hoped that Steve would at least flirt with you. 

As the time passed he could also see that Steve was feeling the benefits of the liquid courage too. It was helping to put his whole golden boy act to bed and letting his more confident side show. The man was Steve Rogers after all, he had a lot to be confident about.

Bucky moved to kiss you on the cheek, “Have I ever told you that you’re my favorite (y/n)?”. You shook your head and told Bucky  _ not enough _ , and with that he began to leave you both alone. 

“Oh and by the way doll, help this one loosen up a bit and have some fun tonight?”. 

As your back was turned Bucky winked to Steve, silently telling him for once in his life to listen to his heart and have some wholesome fun. Steve shook his head, but his smile never faltered. 

He knew that Bucky had his best interest in mind, and he also knew Bucky was right. Steve needed to let loose, for once let his guard down. Originally tonight the weird blue liquor had taken the edge off, but now it was something else. 

It was the way you looked at Steve. Normally you’d only ever kept eye contact for a few seconds before blushing and turning away, but tonight you were brave. Tonight you’d looked at him like there was a million little secrets you’d just been dying to tell him. Like you were begging him to just ask, and in an instint your world would be his. 

And he couldn’t deny it anymore. Steve knew that he’d have to keep his true desires at bay, but for once he could indulge the idea of actually having you as his. As he felt his drunkenness slowly consume him, he’d only hoped he wouldn’t tell you too much. 

Like how every morning after Bucky had been up the entire night before with nightmares, feeling hopelessly consumed by his guilt, you’d be the first person to actually make him smile. 

Or that Steve had always thought his heart had been frozen along with the rest of his body, and would never thaw, until he’d met you. It was like the warmth of your smile and the light of your eyes were enough to restart his heart and get it beating again. 

And how for once he’d started thinking of his future again, and that it always meant thinking of you whether he’d planned to or not. He’d spent nights daydreaming about how you looked on sunday mornings with the sun in your eyes and your hair a mess. And if you were the type who knew that rainy days were meant for staying in and letting your bodies become a tangled mess. 

These were all things he’d kept to himself, but as his soberness slowly faded away he feared so would his ability to keep all these secrets. He placed down the poolstick and you let out a sigh. 

“Thank god, I’m too drunk to watch that”. Steve’s soft laugh was contagious, and before you knew it you were laughing too. He looked toward the balcony, “Feel like getting some fresh air?”. 

Almost like an excited puppy you nodded your head and smiled. Before you realized what you were doing you took his hand, “The lights! Parker and I always watch em! Come on”. Without the slightest bit of hesitation Steve let you guide him to whatever the lights were. 

Granted, he’d follow you anywhere. Especially when you were this adorably excited about it. He looked around for a moment wondering what the other teammates would think about you and him sneaking off somewhere. 

Instantly it made him smile, the idea of the team seeing you as his. He felt a rush of adrenaline as he realized the team was watching you take him by the hand and lead him away. 

Despite your drunken state you successfully lead him out to the balcony, and much to his surprise you sat down. With a grin you pulled him down with you, “This is the best way”. Steve nodded his head and looked to you. 

You looked out at the city with love in your eyes and an almost glow around you. Without taking your eyes off of the cars and people down below you began to giggle. “Sometimes Peter gives them voices”. 

As you thought about all the times you and Peter had sat and done this, and how hilariously he’d narratered all the strangers lives you started to laugh. Steve felt the warmth radiating off of you. 

It was nice to be this close. He couldn’t help but smile as he watched you laugh, “I have a feeling Parkers funnier than he lets on”. You smirked, finally someone had caught on to the marvel that was Peter Parker. 

“He’s such an idiot” you said with the most love you could. Quickly you added, “He’s good though….so good....like you”. Within a moment you were looking at Steve as lovingly as you’d looked down at the city. 

He could feel the moment shifting, but he didn’t want it to happen like this. He searched his mind for anything to say, anything other than I love you, but before he could say anything you spoke up again. 

“You’re too good for me Steve”. 

Within a second the love in your eyes had faded and you looked back down at the city. You never really drank, and now you remembered why. When you’re drunk you can’t ignore the sadness in your heart. 

Insecurity had krept its way into your head and it was setting up shop. Your earlier bravery had left you completely. All you could do was look down at the busy street below you and hope Steve would let you off easy.

Steve was so confused, not only by your words but now your body language. Within an instant you’d become closed off, as if you were trying to escape from him. He was afraid he’d done something wrong. 

“Too good for you?” he asked while hoping he’d just misheard you. Without saying anything, without even looking at him you nodded your head. His heart broke for you. You had no idea how wrong you were. 

Softly you added, “You’re Steve Rogers, and I’m me”. As much as how you were acting upset him, Steve smiled. You didn’t say he was Captain America, you said he was Steve Rogers. He’d always been afraid that being Steve wasn’t enough. 

The only person that had really loved him for being Steve was Bucky, and now every time he met someone new he wasn’t sure if they liked him for being himself or Captain America. It made him second guess himself constantly. 

But without even trying you’d made him feel like the most incredible person he could ever be. Steve placed his hand atop yours, “Who you are is more beautiful than you know”. His hand lingered for a moment before you responded. 

“Beautiful enough to love?” you asked with doubt in your eyes. At this point you were so drunk you weren’t sure what was real and what was a dream. But if this was a dream you’d play along, and ask the questions you’d been too afraid to ask. 

Steve wanted to kiss you, but he felt like it would be taking advantage. So he settled for kissing your forehead and softly repeating, “ **_Beautiful enough to love_ ** ”.

As he pulled back he watched the light return to your eyes. Within seconds you began to smile again, and before he knew it you were resting your head against his shoulder. Softly you confessed, “I love you Steve”. 

Steve felt the weight lift from his chest, “I love you too (y/n)”. The both of you stayed like that for awhile, afraid that if you moved the dream would stop and you’d both wake up. For the first time as you looked down at the city, it felt small and you felt big. 

The world seemed a little safer as you sat next to Steve Rogers, his strong arms wrapped around you and his delicate hands rested upon your skin. The lights of the city began to blur, like when you weren’t wearing contacts and you’d look at Christmas lights. 

You were seeing stars, “Steve I’m so sleepy...can I sleep with you tonight?”. It was an innocent enough request, but all the times Steve had dreamt of you asking him that exact thing had flooded his mind..and things hadn’t stayed so innocent in his dreams. 

You looked to him with puppy dog eyes that rivaled Bucky’s. How could he say no? As much as he didn’t want to he got up, “Sure thing princess”. He watched you face light up again, just as beautiful as it had been the first time. 

You tried to get up too, but the entire world was spinning. Luckily Steve was a gentleman, and he also wasn’t nearly as drunk as you yet. Just like out of a movie he scooped you up into his arms. 

To his surprise you’d nuzzled right into his chest, perfectly content with your new home within his arms. He wanted to laugh, it was the same way in which a kitten would nuzzle up to its owner. 

Steve excited the balcony and the moment he entered back into the party all eyes were on him. Nat was the first to say something, “Don’t tell me you finally proposed?”. Steve did his best to not blush. 

No one had known that you’d confessed your love to one another. Even though Steve feared it was all just in a drunken haze, he’d treasure the moment forever. The intimacy of the moment would just be yours forever to cherish. 

“I’m just gonna go tuck her in and then I’ll come back-”. 

The entire room seemed to shake their heads no simultaneously. They trusted Steve and knew that he would never try anything given your inability to fully consent, so why couldn’t he just go and fall asleep with you? 

Bucky dawned his classic up to no good smirk, “Why don’t you go and cuddle someone else besides me tonight”. You awoke from your drunken haze to laugh at Bucky’s comment, only encouraging the soldier. 

Slurring your words you teased, “I’ll let you be the little spoon Stevie”. The room was filled with laughter, all of your friends so excited to see you admitting your feelings for once. Steve was undeniably red now. 

“Princess let’s go get you tucked in huh?”. 

Steve hadn’t realized he’d let his secret pet name for you slip in front of the team, and everyone knew it was too special of a moment to mock. Even Tony kept his most sarcastic comebacks to himself, happy to see Steve so comfortable for once. 

You hummed in response, “M’mm good idea babe”. The team struggled to keep their comments to themselves with that one, but managed to not ruin the moment for you both. It was painfully clear how long you two had been dying to be this way with one another. 

With one last blissful smile Steve said goodbye to the team and made his way towards his room. He took pride in the fact that you felt so safe in his arms, safe enough to drift off to sleep. 

When he finally got to his room he placed you softly down upon his bed. First he went to shut the door and next he went to grab his favorite t-shirt from his closet. He’d always secretly dreamed of seeing you in it. 

In an attempt to wake you up he took your hand in his, “Princess I’m gonna go change in the bathroom, I laid out a shirt for you to change into”. Steve could feel himself begging to slur his words, but he was fighting against it. 

He wanted to remember every single moment of this for the rest of his life. The way you smiled softly while listening to his voice, how you were still wearing his jacket, and that his sheets would probably smell like you. 

Slowly you opened your eyes, “You don’t have to leave”. You moved to sit up next to him your sides touching one another.  Steve blinked, “Doll you’re-”. He didn’t want you to have anything to regret in the morning. 

You laughed, “I’m drunk yeah I know, but I trust you”. Steve could see in your eyes that you’d meant what you’d said. Looking down to your left you grabbed for the t shirt, “It’s my favorite one”. It was the shirt Bucky had gotten Steve for Christmas. 

It was a deep blue, on the front said Brooklyn, and on the back had Jackie Robinson’s name and number. The color looked beautiful on Steve and made his eyes even more mesmerizing. 

Taking his hand you got up from the bed and stood before him. He watched you breathlessly, as if everything else had gone fuzzy and his entire world was just you standing before him. 

First you took off his jacket, that you didn’t take your time with, but next was your dress. It was the classic little black dress that every girl had. The one that made you feel like a million bucks. 

Steve held your gaze as you brought your hands behind your back unzipping your dress. Slowly it fell, a long with Steve’s mouth, leaving you in just your bra and panties. Between the unhealthy amount of liquor in your blood and the way he was looking at you, you felt so warm and fuzzy. 

He couldn’t believe how incredible you looked, “You’re like an angel”. Steve felt like he had died somehow and gone to heaven, and you were it. Everything about you looked so beautiful to him. 

The natural curves of your body, the light blue lace lingerie against your skin, even your stretch marks were just delicate details of a painting. He hoped you knew exactly how beautiful you were, and maybe in the morning he’d show you. 

“I’ll look even better in this” you teased while reaching for his shirt. Steve smiled in agreement, you’d look damn sexy in it. His excitement grew when you finally pulled the shirt over your head. 

It hit just above your knee, still exposing quite a lot of skin. Slowly you spun giving him a full on show. It was funny to model his favorite t-shirt as if it was the latest chanel right off the runway. 

Steve got up and placed a light kiss on your forehead, “Beautiful baby, now go get cozy and I’ll be there in a second or so”. You loved the way his soft lips felt against your skin, and you dreamed about how they’d feel against your own lips. 

Steve came back out of the bathroom all ready for bed to find you completely passed out. He covered his mouth in order to stop his laugh from waking you up. Steve loved the sight of you in his bed. 

He paused to take a mental picture and the jumped right into bed with you. It took mere seconds for you both to become a tangled mess, your bodies undeniably calling out for one another. 

For the first time in months, Steve slept like an angel. No nightmares filled his head, no guilt ate away at him, he was curled up with the woman of his dreams and she kept all his demons at bay. 


End file.
